


Assorted poems about Tolkien characters

by Elwaith



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwaith/pseuds/Elwaith
Summary: These poems use a lot of alliteration and epithets. It may not cover moments that are strictly canon, but may include "fill in the gaps" moments.





	Assorted poems about Tolkien characters

Hurin Troll-Hewer was hauled  
before Bauglir, breaker of wills  
Steadfast stood he  
and dauntless dared defy him.

Morgoth muttered to  
Sly Sauron, his second in command,  
“How could this cur kill countless of our trolls?”  
Hurin heard this; his heart grew hot

“Should you strike off these shackles,  
mighty though Morgoth may be,  
I’ll show you how!”


End file.
